Pregnancy
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: Dean makes a horribale mistake, and Sam pays the price for it. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, you sue.

Warnings: Wincest, language, MPreg

* * *

"Hello?" Sam answered groggily.

"Samuel Winchester you get that scrawny behind over here this instant!" Missouri yelled into the phone.

"SHH. I just got up!" Sam whisper trying not to wake Dean.

"I mean it boy. You get over right now!" She yelled again "And come alone, just you. Do you here me boy?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll be there in a few days." Sam spoke before he ended the call. He slowly crawled out from under the sheets. He scribbled a note to Dean, stating he would be back within the week, then he shagged ass.

* * *

"Sam, long time no see. I thought you boys said you would visit?" Missouri scolded. 

"Seriously if that's all you wanted, I'm gonna have a spaz!" Sam moaned.

"No, I just thought a little conversation would be nice before I told devastating news."

"God, what now?" Sam groaned.

"Go upstairs and us this." She said handing Sam pregnancy test.

"You've got to be joking?" He asked looking at her face "Great your not!"

"Boy, you've been hanging around that brother of yours a little much. His attitude is wearying of on you." She joked "Just got take it please, Sam."

* * *

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" Dean paced. 

"He left me, again! I can't do this!" Dean ranted "What if he's hurt or worse, that filthy yellow-eyed bitch has him!"

He then grabbed his coat and walked over to the closest bar. He sat and drank his sorrows away.

"Hey cutey, is this seat taken?" A pretty girl asked him.

"No, of course not." He flirted. _'By god if Sam left me, I am totally allowed to fuck this blond-bimbo into next week!'_

"Whats your name cutey?"

"Dean." He spoke flashing his 'You-know-you-want-some-of-this' grin.

"Hi Dean. My name is Danielle, but most people call me Dani."

"Hi Dani. Hey wants say we ditch this place and go back to my hotel room?"

"As long as I can drive?"

"Definitely, my brother borrowed my car anyway."

"So you had to walk here? You poor thing, it's freezing out."

* * *

"Okay so tell me again, how the hell is this possible?" 

"Honey I told, I don't know. All I now is that child is the product of incest, and will be perfectly fine. You'll make great father Sam. Your brother on the other hand, maybe not so much." She chuckled at the look on Sam's face.

"So you don't care that me and Dean are...you know..." He spoke moving his hands in a circular motion.

"No honey. You both deserve to be happy. You both have lost so much, if this is the only way to keep you both safe and happy, then so be it."

"Thanks Missouri, well I better get heading back it'll take me at least a day and a half to get back to Dean. Oh god, Missouri how am I gonna tell him?"

"Honey, just tell him. Be strait with him."

"Good idea. Anyway bye Missouri. We'll be around to see you after the baby's born." Sam chuckled _'I am so royally fucked!'_

* * *

"FUCK YEAH!" Dean screamed, thrusting deep into Dani. They hadn't left the motel room for three days. Two thrust later he was cumming. 

"Honey I'm...YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Sam screamed.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed jumping of the bedded "I...I...Oh God..."

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam screamed.

"Me, oh um no one. I was just leaving." She spoke pulling on her clothes and running past Sam.

"Get up!" Sam screamed. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I leave for a few days and think you just fuck who ever you want while I'm gone?"

"I thought you left me." Dean whimpered, cringing ate how little he sounded.

"Fuck no! If I wanted to leave you why the fuck would I still be wearing this?" Sam screamed raising his hand for emphasise.

"I don't know." Dean whimper again.

"Yeah well guess what. I am leaving you this time!" Sam screamed throwing the ring to the floor. "Bye Dean, I'll call you in few years to make sure your still a live." Then Sam walked out the door.

"Oh god." Dean couldn't move.

* * *

+/+ Two Days Later +/+ 

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Hello, is this a Dean?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm nurse Ally. We believe a friend of yours was brought into the hospital a few hours ago?"

"Whats his name?"

"I'm sorry sir. I can only tell you that if you are, indeed, Dean ?"

"Yes! Yes I am . Now who the hell was brought in?"

"Sir, a Samuel Winchester was brought in. He was hit by a drunk driver. Sir I highly recommend that if you ever want to see your friend again, alive, you will do whatever you can to get here as fast as you can." She stated.

"What hospital?"

"Harborview Medical center, in Seattle Washington."

"You keep my brother alive dammit! I'll be there in the next three hours. You keep him breathing do I make myself clear!" Then closed the phone.

* * *

Okay so what do ya'll think of my new project? Reviews and any ideas are always welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Sir where is who?"

"Where is Sam Winchester!" Dean demanded.

"He's still in surgery sir. If you want you can wait in the lounge here or the one on the trauma floor. But I'll need to know so I can tell Mr. Winchesters doctor were to find you."

"The Trauma lounge." Dean stated walking to the elevator.

"Floor Four!" The nurse shouted after him.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. James. I'm treating your brother. Please come have seat."

"How is he Doc? I mean the nurse told me he wasn't doing well." Dean questioned, worry written all over his face.

"For right now, he's holding his own. He was practically dead when he was brought in, we lost him a couple of time on the table. But he is stable, at the moment." The doctor stated. "I now this is none of my business but was , or is, your brother gay?"

"Your right, it is none of your business!" Dean growled "Why do you ask?"

"We just found some unusual bleeding, oh and the baby is fine." The doctor stated like it was normal occurrence.

"BABY! Whoa whoa whoa! What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean panicked.

"I'm guessing your brother was part of a science experiment, of some sort. The accident had no impact on the fetus, but we will be monitoring it very carefully over the next few days."

"When can I see him?"

"He is still under sedation, but if you like you can sit with him."

"Thank you, Doc. For everything."

* * *

"God Sammy I'm so so sorry. I have no idea how to fix this, but you need to wake up so I can try okay." Dean sobbed.

"I can't begin to imagine how much you most hate me right now. I mean here you are pregnant with my baby, and I'm off fucking some bitch from a bar."

"You're right you can't imagine!" Sam wheezed as he woke up a little.

"Thank god your awake!" Dean spoke as he walked over to the door "Excuse me miss? Could you please tell Dr. James my brother is awake now, Thanks."

"What are you doing here Dean?" Sam questioned coldly.

"Looking out for my baby brother. Sammy I will spend the rest of eternity begging for your forgiveness."

"Why'd you do it, Dean?"

"I thought you left me."

"I know that, but why'd you think I left you? Did you not see the little not I left you with the little hearts, and X's and O's?"

"No. Sam I was stupid okay. I've never been good enough for, and you know what I probably never will be."

"Don't say that Dean."

"Excuse me?" Dr. James interrupted. "But Mr. Winchester you where just in a huge car accident. Mind if I ask you how in the world you are so coheriant and awake?"

"Doc, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

"Dean please call Missouri. There's a few things I want to talk to her about."

"Why Sam. You're fine. The doc even confirmed it. I mean, dude your healing at an excelerated speed, I'll be able to take you home in like three days."

"Dean please just do it."

* * *

"Missouri, Hi it's Dean."

"Um no not really."

"Sammy was in a pretty bad accident."

"Yeah. He wants to come see you."

"No, The Doctors can't explain it but they say his healing at a rapid pace. We can be out of here in two days."

"Yeah, okay see you then."

* * *

Okay, so I hope the second chapter was as good as the first. **Hint:** Sammy breaks down and tells Dean about the baby. And major Baby troubles! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own, you don't sue

* * *

"Dean, honey could you go and get me a few things from the store?" Missouri asked him. 

"Yeah sure. You okay Sammy?"

"I'll be fine Dean."

"Do you have a pain, honey?" Missouri asked as soon as Dean was down the street.

"Just in my soul." Sam weep-ed.

"Oh honey, what happened?"

"When I got back to the motel, I found Dean in bed with some blond bitch from the bar." Sam sobbed.

"I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have made you come alone."

"It's not your fa..." Sam was cut of by a sharp pain, just as Dean walked back into the door.

_'What the hell I've only been go for like twenty minutes!' _Dean thought to himself as he ran over to Sam's side "Sammy, whats wrong. Please baby just talk to me."

"Dean give the poor kid some space." Missouri spoke very calmly. "Sam take deep breathes."

"I can't... I can't lose this baby. I've already lost to much. AHHHHHHHHHH" Sam screamed out he was rocketed with another sharp pain.

"Sam honey, no body is losing anything. Now just breath."

"No. It's to late. I can feel it. I've already lost it." Sam sobbed out in pain.

"Dean take him up to the bedroom." Missouri instructed.

"No, I can do it myself." Sam insisted, the last thing he wanted was Deans hand on his body.

"Sammy, please just let me help you." Dean begged, he actually wholeheartedly begged.

"Fuck, I may not want your help. But for fuck sakes a do need it. Now help me off this fucking coach!" Sam screamed.

* * *

"Missouri what the hell is going on?" Dean demanded after they had left a sleeping Sam. 

"Boy, you've messed this one way up. I don't think that boy will ever forgive you for this one." She commented as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Look I now about the baby. I mean Sammy didn't tel me, one of his doctors did." Dean took a deep breath "Did he lose the baby?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. The poor soul. He'll never be whole again."

"It's my fault. You were talking about what I did, weren't you when it all started?"

"Yes. And if I didn't know you where going to have an emotional breakdown I would whack you with a spoon, about a billion times. But I know that your taking this just as hard as that poor boy up stairs is."

"What the hell have I done?" Dean sobbed into his hands. "I cheated on the only person that matters to me, the only person who gives a fuck what happens to me. And I cause him to lose our baby! I'm a total utter screw up."

"Dean, we need to talk." Sam spoke from the door way. Face stained with tears.

* * *

I feel really bad now. Need some ice cream, cause that was just Of-ell of me! Cries 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"Yeah, we really do don't we." Dean answered, standing from the table. 

"Missouri could you give us some time?" Sam asked, stumbling to the table.

"Of course baby." She chimed, walking out of the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm dying." Sam stated.

"What?" Dean panicked "No...no... Sammy we'll get through this..."

"Dean stop." Sam said placing a shaking hand on top of Deans "That baby, was the reasen I heeled so fast. And with out it, my bodies shutting down."

"You can't...no I won't allow you to die. I can't live in a life with no Sammy, I can't... I just fucking can't!" Dean sobbed.

"Dean, it's okay. I forgive you for sleeping with that slut, I was actually on my way to see you when that guy hit me. I'm just sorry you never got to meet our baby."

"You... you were gonna tell me that night weren't you?" Dean sobbed, more.

"yeah. I got a call from Missouri about a week before that, she told me to get down here, alone. That's when I found out. I...cough ...was so excited to tell you. I was so scared too, I was sure you were going to up leave, the second I told you." Sam confessed.

"Never Sammy. No matter what happens, I will always love you. For better or for worse, remember?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember." Sam smirked. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologising! I'm such a fuck up! I fucked things up with, I fucked things up with Cassie. I..."

"Stop it!" Sam damanded "You are not a fuck up. Yeah sure you've may a couple of bad decisions, but hey I'm still here. You've manage to keep me alive this long."

"Sammy... The only thing I could never protect you from was me."

"You never had to." Sam spoke softly. "Dean, I hate to be a girl but, if I have to die I wanna spend every last minute I can with you."

"I love you, so much Sam. I don't know how I'm going to exist with out you." Dean spoke as stud from the table.

"You'll figer something out." Sam spoke as he rose, too.

"Come here." Dean said holding his arms out. Sam gladly took the offer. "There will never be another Sam. Ever."

"I'll always be watching over you Dean. I promise." Sam spoke into Deans neck.

"Please leave me." Dean begged, as tears rolled freely down his face.

"I'm sorry." Sam sobbed "I am so, so, so, very sorry."

"Can I hold you forever? Can I lay you to rest, and never let go?" Dean cry-ed, as Sam's body became heavier. Dean lay ed Sam down on a bed, and I Sammy size whole, in his soul, died with him.

* * *

O boy, I can see the hate mail coming. That is not the way I intended to end this story. My apologise, I really really had no intent in ending it like that, but now I have an Idea for a sequel so if ya'll wanna sequel tell me, it's all in you're hands. 


End file.
